


Fucking Marshmallow

by bigboobedcanuck



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama Llama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigboobedcanuck/pseuds/bigboobedcanuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You don’t <i>remember</i> what you said, Logan.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I remember…bloodshed.”  He barks out a laugh.  “Sounds about right.  And you said we were epic.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“No, <i>you</i> said that, and it’s ridiculous.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking Marshmallow

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting my old fic from LJ here. Hoping the stories have aged well. :)
> 
> Post-220 ficlet.

Veronica’s cell phone rings sometime after midnight, but she isn’t sleeping. She takes a break from staring at the ceiling to check the display. She’s been half-expecting the call all day, and now irritation zips through her like a shot of adrenaline. He _would_ wait until the middle of the night.

She doesn’t answer the first time, and when he calls back two minutes later, she contemplates turning off the phone before finally answering with an abrupt, “Yeah?”

“Hey. Um…it’s me.” 

“Are you going to tell me something I don’t already know, or is that all?”

“Can you come outside?”

She inches the blind away from the window. “You’re here?” Indeed, the Xterra is parked on the street, an eyesore even in the dark.

“Yeah, by the beach. I would have knocked, but as far as I know your father still owns firearms.”

“Logan, just leave me alone.”

“Five minutes. Please?”

She listens to the sound of his breathing and finally says, “I’ll give you two.”

As she zips up her hoodie and slides her feet into flip-flops, Veronica wonders why she doesn’t just tell him to go to hell. Wallace is right, she really is a fucking marshmallow.

Logan’s waiting on one of the benches on the concrete patio overlooking the water. The waves crash onto the rocks below, sending up sprays of white foamy water, but everything else is still. Logan looks up beseechingly until she sits beside him with a sigh.

Veronica glances at her watch. “You’re on the clock.”

“I’m sorry.”

She waits for his follow-up, but he doesn’t seem to have one. “That’s all you’ve got?” She stands. “And I was having a _really_ good dream about Jake Gyllenhaal.”

His fingers close around her wrist. “Wait.”

She shakes her arm free and sits back down. “Time’s a-wasting.”

“I woke up, and Kendall was there. I haven’t…we haven’t been together in months, but I guess I called her last night. I must have, I don’t know why else she’d show up.” 

“And I care because?” 

He has no answer, and she’s about to get up again when a thought occurs. Why _was_ Kendall there? Veronica thinks about Kendall and Liam, of the gun in his glove compartment, now surely with new bullets inside. Unease begins to uncoil in the pit of Veronica’s stomach. “Logan, be careful with Kendall.”

“What? Um...careful as in—”

“As in she’s not who she says she is. Look, it’s a long story, but she’s no bimbo, and you should watch out for her. I mean it.”

“How do you know?”

“Just trust me.”

He nods. “Okay. I do.” 

Logan gets that look in his eyes, and Veronica knows it’s time to bail. “Well, I think that about does it.” 

“Wait. I didn’t mean to hurt you. And I know that I meant what I said.”

“You don’t _remember_ what you said, Logan.”

“I remember…bloodshed.” He barks out a laugh. “Sounds about right. And you said we were epic.”

“No, _you_ said that, and it’s ridiculous.”

“I may not remember all the words, but I know how I feel. I know that I don’t want you to go.”

“Well eventually I _am_ going back to bed, so you might as well get used to it now.” She’s a few inches off the bench when she feels the warmth of his hand on her thigh through the thin cotton of her pajama bottoms. She sucks in a quick breath and sits back down as his hand slips away.

“You know what I mean. I don’t want you to disappear. Like Lilly, and my mother, and Duncan — like everyone I ever care about. I don’t want to lose you, Veronica.”

She swallows thickly, but the lie still comes out. “You never really had me.” 

A ghost of a smile tugs up the corners of his mouth. “I wish I could rewrite history, too.”

Veronica takes a deep breath and blows it out, remembering his eyes last night as he leaned in to kiss her. She knows if she turns her head, she’ll see it again — that sincerity which, despite everything, she doesn’t think is fake. 

His hand moves over hers lightly where she clutches the wooden slats of the bench. She keeps her eyes on the water, but can feel the tension of the breath frozen in his lungs. A wave sweeps over the craggy rocks below before receding back to where it came from. As another wave approaches, her fingers uncurl, and she turns her palm up.

*

At lunch on Monday, Logan heads her off by the cafeteria door and asks if she wants to ditch and go to Sea World. After Veronica realizes he’s serious, she weighs her options. In the end, Shamu wins out over study hall and world history.

They take Logan’s truck, and when they’re out on the road he flips the radio on.

_Throughout the world and well I can_  
 _Hear the bells are_  
 _Ringing joyful and triumphant and I can_

The words are out of her mouth before she’s even sure why. “I really like this song.”

Logan looks over and smiles absently. “Me too.” 

He taps the wheel lightly, and Veronica sings under her breath as they head down the highway.


End file.
